runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Pirate's Treasure
Dettagli Walkthrough Redbeard Frank Parla con Redbeard Frank, lo trovi sul molo più a nord-est di Port Sarim: ti svelerà la posizione del tesoro solo in cambio di una bottiglia di Karamja rum. Dirigiti a sud, lungo i moli, fino ad imbatterti in tre marinai: Captain Tobias, Seaman Lorris e Seaman Thresnor. Parla con uno di loro per imbarcarti verso Karamja, pagando 30 coins. Il contrabbando di Karamja rum A Karamja, dirigiti ad ovest fino al pub Karamja Wines, Spirits, and Beers, indicato sulla mappa con l'icona di un boccale di birra. Compra da Zambo, il barista, del karamja rum per 30 coins. NON LASCIARE ANCORA L'ISOLA! Se lo facessi, il Customs officer confischerebbe il tuo rum, perché Asgarnia ha bloccato l'importazione di alcolici. Non provare a teleportarti via dall'isola con il rum, altrimenti la bottiglia andrebbe in frantumi. Torna verso il molo, ma poi segui il sentiero a nord che conduce ad una piccola casa. Parla con Luthas del Customs officer, poi chiedigli un lavoro: dovrai riempire di banane la cassa che si trova fuori del suo negozio. Accetta l'incarico. Esci dal suo negozio e vai ad ovest, superando il bar, a nord fino alla piantagione di banani. Clicca sugli alberi per raccogliere le banane, te ne serviranno 10. NOTA BENE: dopo la quest, puoi continuare a lavorare per Luthas riempiendo casse di banane, riceverai 30 coins per ognuna. Puoi usarli per lasciare Karamja o per acquistare il Karamja rum. Torna quindi alla casa di Luthas: a destra dell'ingresso c'è una cassa di legno, nascondici il rum usandolo su di essa. Aggiungi le 10 banane cliccando con il tasto destro sulla cassa e selezionando "Fill Crate". Torna dentro e fatti pagare da Luthas. Parla con il Customs officer, lasciati perquisire, poi paga 30 coins per tornare a Port Sarim. Recuperare il rum Lasciata la nave, vai al negozio di pesca di Port Sarim e prendi il grembiule bianco appeso al muro nord. Recati quindi al negozio di cibo, immediatamente a sud, indicato sulla mappa con l'icona di un toast. Indossa il grembiule e prova ad entrare nel retro-bottega (porta sul muro ovest). Wydin ti farà notare che possono entrare solo coloro che lavorano per il negozio. Chiedigli un impiego: dato che indossi il grembiule bianco, accetterà. Entra nel retro-bottega e cerca nella cassa di banane in alto, dovresti trovare il tuo rum. Prendilo e torna da Redbeard Frank. NOTA BENE: se lo desideri, puoi prendere anche le banane dalla cassa. L'indizio del pirata Frank ti darà la chiave di una cassa che troverai nel Blue Moon Inn, il bar nella zona sud di Varrock. Vai al pub e sali le scale, quindi usa la chiave per aprire la chest che troverai in una delle stanze: ci troverai un pirate message, che contiene informazioni sulla posizione del tesoro. Caccia al tesoro Vai a Falador e assicurati di avere con te uno spade. In ogni caso, ne trovi uno nelle vicinanze, al Real Estate Agency, ad est della fornace (solo per membri). Recati al parco, a nord della banca est; è molto esteso e ha una statua di Saradomin al centro. Prova a scavare sulla terra nuda ad ovest della statua: sarai interrotto da un giardiniere arrabbiato (combat lvl 4) che griderà: "First moles, now this! Take this, vandal!". Uccidilo o scappa via dal parco, poi ritorna a scavare nello stesso punto, così otterrai il tesoro di One-Eyed Hector. Hai completato Pirate's Treasure, apri il forziere per la tua ricompensa! NOTA BENE: In RuneScape Classic, il personaggio doveva scavare dietro la panchina, usando la vanga sui fiori. Ricompensa * 2 quest points * Il tesoro di One-Eyed Hector: 450 coins, un cut emerald e un gold ring * Possibilità di viaggiare a pagamento da e per Karamja Trivia *Quando la quest fu introdotta, il Karamja rum era tradeable e le bottiglie non si rompevano se ci si teleportava. Alcuni acquistavano interi inventari di rum per venderlo a chi faceva la quest, permettendo di saltare buona parte di essa. Quando il trucco fu postato su un forum di fans, uno sviluppatore di Jagex lo notò e il problema fu subito corretto. *Dopo aver finito la quest, se hai del rum nell'inventario il Customs Officer te lo confischerà direttamente, senza chiedere alcunché. *Nel dialogo con Redbeard Frank riguardo il Karamja rum, vi sono diversi riferimenti ad alcolici: il tuo personaggio dice: "I guess I could give it a shot" (lo shot è una quantità di rum sufficiente ad ubriacarsi) e Redbeard Frank esclama: "That's the spirit!" (spirit è la classe di alcolici a cui il rum appartiene) *Durante la quest otterrai un "lavoro" da Wydin. Non importa quante volte tu glielo chieda, non sarai mai pagato per avergli ripulito il retro-bottega. *È anche possibile fare un po' di soldini prendendo da una delle casse dei raw chickens, vendibili al food store per 50 coins ognuno. *Se provi a scavare nell'area in cui è sepolto il tesoro prima di aver ricevuto l'indizio da Redbeard Frank, leggerai il messaggio: "It seems a shame to dig up these nice flowers for no reason." bg:Pirate's Treasure